


i feel like a chicken nugget

by alphaofallcats



Series: The Text Messages (and Other Shenanigans) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Flirting, High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Texting, and texting in class smh, brotherhood era, depends on your definition of flirting, dumb boys just being dumb, i keep coming back to add more tags oops, kind of, who doesn't love chicken nuggets?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: Everyone thinks Noctis and Prompto sext in class. Usually they do. Sometimes they don't.





	i feel like a chicken nugget

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis and Prompto are good friends and bad students.

The best thing about being friends with Prince Noctis was being friends with, well, Prince Noctis. The enigmatic, broody, distant and disinterested boy that walked the hallways with careless ease, the boy that was untouchable, was actually in Prompto’s reach. Whenever he wanted. Even during school. 

Especially during school.

Every useless thought, every ridiculous, outrageous, obnoxious thing that zapped through his mind was subjected to Noctis’ judgment. And Noctis sent him every absurd and disturbing thought he had. And they consented to this mutual nonsense. 

It was a pact, a truce, they’d finally found someone compatible, that looked without judgment, but with care that was sometimes followed by slow kisses.

(Later, he’d come to realize that Noctis ate it all up, craved it because no one had ever fed it to him. No one was ever normal, because he was The Prince, and Prompto’s ordinarily extraordinary was addicting. Noctis finally had a normal friend, for once, and Prompto finally had a friend, for once.) 

Sometimes their texts had meaning. Late at night when the world didn’t care about angsty boys who couldn’t sleep.

But other times...

He slipped the phone under the desk and bit his lip to hide his smile.

> _I feel like a chicken nugget_

In the next row over, Noctis thumbed at his phone, his face neutral as he typed. When he finally looked up, his eyes slinked over, lazy but alight with something all the other students fawned over, the look that made everyone’s knees weak (and Prompto delighted that they were on him.) Noctis winked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Prompto looked down at his phone.

> _You are a chicken nugget_

He looked back over at Noct and waggled his eyebrows; might as well give everyone something to gossip about.

> _thank u_

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles will probably all be separate fics, so if you're that inclined subscribe to the series. I'm doing this because the pairings, tags, and ratings will be different on each one.


End file.
